Anti Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II. It uses both party members, and consumes all of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents the darkness that still dwells within Sora's heart'Yen Sid's mirror': "An image of you overcome by the power of darkness flows into your mind.", and is obtained along with Sora's new clothes at Mysterious Tower. Mechanics Unlike other Drive Forms, Anti Form cannot be purposefully activated. Instead, it will be randomly activated when Sora attempts to enter Valor, Wisdom, or Master Form, based on a hidden "Anti Point" counter. This counter is increased by 1 every time Valor, Wisdom, or Master Form is activated, but is reduced by 10 when Final Form is used. Gameplay-wise, the Anti Form exists as a consequence of abusing the Drive system, and is meant to be "strong but troublesome".Famitsu Interview; Interviewer: "Is Anti Form originated from when Sora got turned into a Heartless?" / Nomura: "Story-wise, yes. Drives are very strong so Anti Form exists as a side-effect of using too much power. System-wise, I wanted to create something strong but troublesome." However, the counter system is ignored while the Two Become One Keyblade is equipped, as its Light & Dark ability will make it so only Anti Form or Final Form activate when Form is used. Anti Form starts at having a 75% chance of being the activated form when Form is used in this state, but goes down to 50% and then 0%, until Final Form is obtained. Anti Form can only be manually deactivated outside of battle, though its Drive Gauge caps out at 6, and consuming Drive Orbs will actually cause the gauge to be consumed faster. In addition, though Drive Forms normally persist through cutscenes and Cup seeds, Anti Form will instead revert back to Standard Form. Anti Form is also unique among Forms in that while it possesses the "Anti-Glide" Growth ability, it cannot be leveled and is thus inaccessible in Standard Form. Like Valor Form, Anti Form cannot use magic. It is also not possible to use items. To top it off, Sora cannot pick up HP Balls while in Anti Form, meaning he is completely unable to heal in any way. Appearance Anti Form is strongly reminiscent of the AntiSora Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, and Nomura has confirmed in an interview with Famitsu that Sora's ability to enter this form is due to his transformation into a Shadow. Specifically, though, Sora's Anti Form has more feral behavior in which it runs about on all fours, and instead of using the Keyblade in this form, Sora attacks with claws on his hands. Aesthetically, Sora's skin and hair become ink black, his eyes glow yellow like a Heartless, and his clothes become black with blue accents. Furthermore, he constantly emits Darkness from his arms and back in the form of misty black and violet wisps. ;Costume changes *'Timeless River:' Sora becomes completely black with no detail in clothes, hair, or even his face, only his yellow eyes are seen. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask takes the form of a Shadow Heartless' head. *'Christmas Town:' A Heartless emblem appears on Sora's santa hat. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's armor turns black and the circuits become dark purple. File:Sprite Sora N Anti.png|Anti Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora TR Anti.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Anti Form. File:Sprite Sora HT Anti.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Anti Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Anti.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Anti Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Anti.png|Data Sora's sprite in Anti Form. File:Sora TR Anti.png|Retro Sora in Anti Form. File:Sora HT Anti.png|Vampire Sora in Anti Form. File:Sora CT Anti.png|Santa Sora in Anti Form. File:Sora SP Anti.png|Data Sora in Anti Form. Abilities Tips There is a secret way to turn Sora into the Anti Form. While transforming into a Drive Form the player should notice a small sphere around Sora. Transforming close enough to an enemy to get them caught in the sphere will result in the Form being corrupted and thus Sora will revert to his Anti Form. This has the highest rate of success if Sora is transforming into Valor Form and the enemy is a Heartless. Notes and references fr:Non-forme es:Lucha contra el Forma Category:Drive Forms